


И не останется темноты

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), z_i0



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Gen, Romance, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_i0/pseuds/z_i0
Summary: Харди и Миллер вынуждены делить один номер в отеле.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	И не останется темноты

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам 2-го сезона

Их разделяет тонкое одеяло, и Харди даже старается дышать медленнее и тише. Он уже понимает, что ему не уснуть. Он был готов к тому, что проведет эту ночь без сна. Но думал, что виной всему будут воспоминания. Виной всему будет та боль, которую он почувствует, когда снова вернется в город, где он не справился. Но он вглядывается в темноту, и из этой темноты на него не смотрит Пиппа. Зато в этой темноте он слышит дыхание Миллер. 

Их разделяет тонкое одеяло, и Харди отчаянно хочется выпутать из него Миллер. Не для того, чтобы просто почувствовать себя живым, нет. Но ради той нежности, которую он испытывает, лежа рядом. Он знает, что не должен ничего делать. Не должен — ведь он ее начальник, ведь он тот человек, который арестовал ее мужа, он тот человек, который не смог справиться со своей задачей, и за ним тянется эта боль Сэндбрука, и, что самое страшное, он понимает, что в любой момент потянется и вся боль Бродчерча, ведь если кто-то виноват, то только он один. 

Он поворачивается на бок, потому что нет больше сил рассматривать потолок, когда можно смотреть на Миллер. И ловя ее взгляд, он улыбается как дурак, потому что ему вдруг становится так спокойно, и он знает, что однажды все получится, однажды он перестанет быть тем, кто чувствует боль Сэндбрука. Однажды этот город у него будет ассоциироваться только со счастьем. Миллер сама откидывает одеяло. Миллер сама обнимает его. И Харди обнимает ее в ответ, прижимает ее к себе и аккуратно закутывает обратно в одеяло. 

— Потом, — шепчет он. — Только не здесь. Только не в Сэндбруке. Здесь это будет слишком неправильно.

И она лишь гладит его по лицу, обещая, что да, все потом, все будет, она сдержит слово. И Харди ей верит, потому что не может не поверить.

Вечером они вернутся в Бродчерч. Вечером Харди впустит ее в свой дом. И не останется темноты.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
